Holding Onto What I Have
by JustThrowTheSword
Summary: The life of Clove Sauer, since she met Cato Mansfield. Rated M. Things will get steamy later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, etc. All created by Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I'm waiting for the end to come. And wishing I had the strength to stand..."_

* * *

I'm a girl. He's a boy. I was eight. He was nine. I weighed a little over sixty pounds. He may as well have weighed one hundred. I was a fierce competitor. He was a bloodthirsty warrior.

The differences must make it obvious. Or, at least the 'I'm a girl, he's a boy' intro. Yep. This kid and I go somewhere. And date back. Back to as long as I can remember clearly, to when I first began training.

Don't get me wrong. I _used _to be able to remember more; but when this particular boy I'm speaking of has pushed me fifteen feet to the ground, I'm going to forget a few things.

I was never told that bad things could be turned into good things, and this is probably because we were apparently never taught 'bad' things. Obviously teaching children from the age of eight to wield weapons and mercilessly kill somebody isn't bad. Neither is teaching them to glorify the Hunger Games. They tell us it's just a sport.

No, I wasn't eight when I entered the Games. I was fifteen. Now, I'm going to straight out tell you what happened. Enough of this foreplay shit.

I am Clove Sauer.

* * *

"Hey, come over here!" That was the first time the brute spoke, well, screamed, at me. I looked over towards him. He had at least a year on me, and fifty pounds. I walked slowly, steadily, trying to seem calm even though I was a nervous wreck. My first 'mock Games.' Pretending we were in the Hunger Games. Role-playing. Fun.

I don't respond; I just lift my eyebrows expectantly. "You're new, aren't you?" I nodded and he examined me like fresh meat. Normally I wouldn't be intimidated by someone acting like him, but the fact that he could swing a sword or snap a neck as easily as someone could zip up pants three sizes too big for them, and only at the age of nine, scared me half to death. But I tried my hardest to stay composed, and most of the time, I still do.

He had a posse, too. Most were nine, but a few were ten. Did this guy honestly have that much power and demanding? And why had he called me over? There wasn't a single girl in his group. But, he apparently had some fan girls, since he would wink at them whenever they passed.

The boy wasn't ugly, but he wasn't amazingly gorgeous at the time, either. Average. Maybe a little above. I was trying to compare him to the hideous beings that followed him and the slutty young girls that stalked him, and I missed his question.

"Hey!" he said, forcefully. I blinked and my eyes were wide. He took a step towards me, but I stood my ground. Hell, I took a step _forward._

It was my turn to speak first. "What?" I snapped, my voice demanding. "What did you want?"

"I said," he replied, with as much of a rude demeanor as I had given him, "what's your name, squirt?"

My eyes widened again. Squirt? _Squirt_? I had to shrug it off, and slowly returned my eyes to their normal openness. I don't want to fight with him, very much. "Clove. Clove Sauer."

He grinned. "Nice to have someone with a good reputation around here." He was referring to my great Aunt, Enobaria. She's won the Games before.

"And you are?" I almost growled at him. He had no reason to judge me.

"Cato Mansfield."

"Brutus Mansfield?" I questioned.

Cato smirked, then gave a cocky nod. "Think you can handle a little alliance for the mock games?"

"I can. But I don't want to." My voice was cold, monotone. We locked eyes. His vicious, icy blue orbs trying to get into my mind, through my dark eyes. "Obviously, you've never been turned down before." I broke contact to lean to the right and acknowledge his 'gang.'

"True story," he stepped over, blocking my view of his... friends? "And I've never asked a girl to be in an alliance."

"So, you thought you'd ask the new girl that would drop dead for you? Sorry, but, I'm not her. But give me her phone number when she arrives, okay?" I smiled politely and walked off.

I stood at my platform in the vast arena; an enclosed pasture with a forest to the right, and a river to the left. They made these mock games way too realistic. The sixty seconds counted down, and I wondered if anyone else could hear my heart beating. To my right, unfortunately, was Cato. On my left, was a tall, lean girl. She must have been in her early teens. Maybe twelve or so.

* * *

The gong rang out and I hesitated to run forward; I didn't want Cato on my ass. He got a yard or so from his platform when I ran at an OK pace to the weapons, placed around a small table deemed 'the Cornucopia.'

About half of the 'tributes' were already 'dead.' God, what's with all the quotes? Cato had already gotten the girl on my left out. He got her in a head lock and pretended to snap her neck, which he could've easily done, too. Thank God he hadn't noticed me yet, even though he'd been staring daggers at me on the platforms. I noticed a small girl, a bit smaller, and much weaker, than me, running away from the Cornucopia with a small throwing knife. She probably didn't know it, though. I sprinted towards her, and tackled her unexpectedly. I quickly got a hold on the knife and pretended to open up her throat, slicing the air above it with my new knife. "Dead." I whispered.

Meanwhile, Cato had gotten his hands on a sword, and was making a beeline for me. I think he doubted that I myself knew it was a throwing knife. I locked eyes with him, and in the next moment, my knife was sinking into his right shoulder. He dropped to his knees, and pulled out the knife. A millisecond later, I had kicked him back, and the air was knocked out of him. Since he'd dropped my knife, I picked it back up and pretended to kill him like the other girl.

I heard him curse as I got up from straddling him. I glanced over, and noticed he'd gotten hard. Oh my. This was going to be interesting.

While I wasn't looking, a boy from Cato's posse came up with a small dagger, and sunk it in between my shoulder blades – right to the hilt. I blacked out, watching the world smash into my face before the darkness swallowed me.

* * *

I woke up in the training center's infirmary. I was on a hospital bed, and I felt stitches on my back where the knife dug into me. That was a foul. It could've killed me. It probably almost did, too. I looked at my right wrist, my throwing hand, and saw an IV. God, I hate needles. I looked up, too the ceiling, and rolled my eyes.

A flash of blonde and black appeared at my left. I looked over, quickly, but that caused strain on my healing wound. Cato sat, in his black training jumpsuit and a bandage around his arm where my dagger hit him.

"You dumb bitch," he muttered. "You don't know who you're messing with, do you?"

"Oh, so, you had already planned for that kid to try and actually kill me?"

"No, but..." he was lost. I'd outsmarted him. "Never mind it." I softly closed my eyes and exhaled. "What are you doing?"

I waited a minute before replying. "I'm waiting for the end to come."

"The hell...?"

"Aren't you going to just threaten to make my life a living piece of hell?" I retorted.

"Why would I do that to a girl li-" Cato stopped his sentence. I raised an eyebrow, opening my eyes. I looked towards him. His head was down, in defeat, and his face was red, from what I could see.

"Tell me. What's so special about me, compared to those sluts that probably follow you home?" Cato raised his head. He struggled to show no emotion.

"Forget it, Sauer. There's no damn difference. And don't think there is." He stood up to leave.

"I don't think so, Cato. I know it." I wanted to raise a hand and sit him back down. What made me different? Did this ignorant dick have a crush on me? That would actually make my life a living hell.

But little did I know.

* * *

I flinched when I felt the wooden end of the spear knock me out of the air.

"You're not an acrobat, Sauer," Cato grinned. Apparently he'd finally noticed that I'd just jumped and flipped off of his back, while he was bent over polishing the spear's head.

"But, dear Cato, you make the perfect vault." I returned the expression. "And, guess what?"

"What?" he asked coldly, focusing once more on his weapon.

"My. Name. Is. Clove." I spoke to him as though he were retarded or something like it.

"And. You. Are. An. Annoying. Bitch." Cato mocked, and I knew he was smiling, even though I couldn't see his face clearly.

We'd become frienemies ever since he nearly admitted something for me in the clinic. But I think we both think the other has forgotten about it. I lay on the ground, and as he stood to leave, he noticed I was still there, on the floor.

He kicked me, and I rolled a bit, but stayed on the floor. "Get up. Let's go get lunch before I want to kill you again."

I had wanted to yell in pain. Not from the kick. It probably didn't even bruise my skin. But, he had kicked a bruise. A bruise that dove into my ribs. I had never told anybody that my father beat me, and I don't think anyone needs to know. But if I had to, I would rather tell Cato – if he asked about it – than one of the girls I would hang out with after school or training. He was like a brother, more than a friend.

"Get up, Sa- I mean, Clove," I smiled at the use of my first name. But the pain was still ringing through my small, eight year old body. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find the strength to stand." This was a weak thing to say. But, Cato knew that I didn't mean he'd hurt me, or my feelings. He didn't fall for shit like that easily. He could tell there was something behind my statement.

"What do you mean?" He knelt beside me, putting a warm hand on my shoulder nearest him. Cato looked me in the eyes, but I stared at the ceiling. "What happened?" I didn't say anything. I was wondering if he would be the right person to tell. We'd only known each other for six months; not even. "Clove, tell me."

"My dad." I whispered. He bent down close to me, and I felt his breath on my lips, even though his were inches away. "He beats me. You just hit a sore spot. Nothing really..."

"He beats you?" Cato leaned in slightly closer. I nodded, closing my eyes. I knew that if other people saw, they'd think I'm in no way fit for any type of training for the Games. Fortunately, they were all at lunch. Except Cato and I. He rested his forehead on mine, before gently picking me up.

He was officially the strongest nine year old I've ever met. Cato stood me back up, keeping a strong grip on me. "I'll help you stand back up. Always."

And without another word, we went to lunch.

* * *

**A/N: Well, did ya like it? Please leave reviews. I'm hoping this will escalate to something further. If you know what I mean.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, etc. All belongs to Suzanne Collins**

_"Let me go!"_

_"Holding onto what I have is all I've got."_

* * *

Then end of fifth grade came quickly for Cato and I, and on that last day, we were closer than ever. I'd turned twelve on that day. So, we were on the same ground, at least age-wise. Technically, though, I was not twelve until the clock depicted 11:39 PM.

School let out at 3:00 PM every day for the kids in elementary school, and I was having a birthday party. My first birthday party ever.

You see, in Districts that train Careers, becoming of age to be in the Games is a great honor. So, each year you age past twelve, all the way up until nineteen, you have a celebration each time you become older. After you hit nineteen, you have to celebrate on your own account.

I had stayed after school for thirty minutes – the damn teacher gave me a detention. How was it my fault the kid ran into my knife? That's how it happened. He ran into my knife. He ran into my knife about twenty times. Let's just say I lost count, okay?

Celebrations are special. Let's take it from after-school detention and move on.

* * *

I slowly pushed open the stained white oak door that led into my home. The lights were dim and I suspected that maybe no body was home. I dropped my bag on the floor and stepped into the house, and then shut the door without looking back at it.

In the next second, I was in his arms, the lights were on, and a mass of people shouted "Happy Birthday!".

When I said it was a great honor to turn twelve, I meant it. It's honestly pretty high up there.

I turned and saw Cato, holding me about a foot above the ground. I was laughing, and so were people around me. He gently plopped me on the couch, and my aunt Enobaria brought in my cake. I only see her one every few months, and this was so amazing that she was bringing me my cake. I blew out the candles before clinging onto her.

The rest of the night was amazing. I got a new set of throwing knives from Enobaria, a hand crafted dagger that Cato had made for me – it was his hobby, other than training for the Games. He was actually quite good at it. I received many things, all of which I enjoyed, but Cato's was my favorite. Just looking at it, you could tell it had taken him at least an entire day of non stop work to carve my name in to match my signature. Maybe even two days. But I had not hugged him, since I knew people would've thought we were together. Which we weren't. Just friends.

* * *

At around 7:00 PM, just about everyone cleared out. Cato stayed, since he didn't want to leave me by myself since my dad was probably out drinking. And he wanted to be there when my dad came home; not out in the open, but hiding, in case something happened. He didn't say this, but I knew this was a large part of the reason.

"How long did it take you to make the dagger?" I asked while I was looking at it, sitting next to him on the couch. Cato's muscular arm sat on the back of the couch, and I had my feet up under me, close to him.

"Probably two months, give or take a week," he replied, with a simple tone and a small smile on his face.

"Cato," I looked up at him. "You've been making this for me for the past two months?"

He nodded, and I smiled as I hugged him, pulling him close. I whispered a thank-you in his ear, and then I pulled away.

* * *

Four hours later, it was coming up on 11:35 PM, and no sign of my father. I was getting a bit tired, so I went to my bedroom and changed quickly. Cato came in afterwards, and he glanced at the clock. I didn't think much about it at the time, but now I do. It was 11:38.

The moment he saw it turn 11:39 PM out of the corner of his blue eye, he pulled me roughly to him and hoisted me up, his lips meeting mine. My first kiss.

He set me back on my feet and I pulled him down, returning the kiss. I looked up into his eyes. "Stay here with me. Just for the night."

Cato nodded, and we went to my bed after closing the door and turning on the lamp on my bedside table. It was a twin sized bed, so it was a tight squeeze. He had 'gotten dressed' for bed by taking off his shirt and pants. I had looked at him awkwardly, and Cato replied telling me that he slept in his boxers. As I lay next to him, his arms around me, I sort out how we're going to end up. We'll probably both be Hunger Games victors... live together in the Victor's Village. Make a life together. Maybe have kids. His warmth flowed through my small body, and I knew he was thinking the same. The last thing I remember from that night is Cato, him gently kissing my forehead and wrapping his arms around me securely.

* * *

Over the summer, training was intense. Half the time, especially during the mock games, Cato and I seemed to hate each other. Wanting to kill one another. During lunch – particularly after he had showed me up in a mock games – one of my throwing knives would hit him in the shoulder or sometimes the leg. I'd made sure that his blood was the first drawn from every single one of my new knives.

But I had yet to use the dagger he made for me.

* * *

In one of our longest mock trials, it came down to just me and him, after three hours of fighting. The summer sun was raining down on us, full blast, and we knew this had to end soon. There was little water – most of it had evaporated.

Sometimes a mock version of the Hunger Games would go over night, but that was only really allowed if there were animals and a source of water in the arena.

A haze spread over the arena, and I went up; into a tree when he had his back turned. Cato soon came into my range, looking for me. That's when I swooped down. I caught him by surprise, and I struggled to keep him down. Then, I quickly went to work. Using one of my sharper throwing knives, I lifted his shirt, and just below his boxer line, carved:

x_ _ _ _ _

It was a small incision, but enough to leave a scar. Cato soon flipped me over, after realizing what I had done, and went to 'kill' me, but I managed to get him in the shoulder, first. "Oops. You're dead." Came my mocking voice. But I kept the knife in his shoulder, and pulled his head down. "Meet me in the locker rooms." I whispered, before pushing him off of me and heading to the infirmary so they could check over my cuts.

* * *

I waited until people had cleared out before going to Cato's locker in the boys' locker room. He was standing there, cleaning one of his swords. He looked up at me, and raised a brow, asking why I wanted to meet him.

I sat next to him on the bench and pushed up his shirt, bringing down his shorts a bit. I saw the cut I'd given him earlier. I took out the dagger he'd made me. It still shined, and I saw the blood reflect on its blade. I pushed him down, so he lay on the bench, and straddled him.

Finally, I pushed the knife onto him, and carved my name on the line I'd made: _Clove. _It turned out rather nice, since it was my first time adding art into drawing blood from someone.

Cato watched me as I worked, and sat up when I was done. He saw the fresh cut depicting my name on the blade of my dagger. He grinned, and murmured, "You bitch."

I smiled and kissed him quickly on the forehead before leaving.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the 4 reviews on the last one. I'm not being sarcastic. I really mean it! I love how everyone wants me to continue. And continue I will! And this story was favorited/add to Story Alert about ten or so times. Thanks everybody!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, etc. All created by Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

_We kept each others gaze._

_"I'm not gonna let go."_

* * *

All 12 districts have at least a single train station. Obviously the Capitol has plenty.

District 2 is the third largest of the 12 districts; District 1 being the first, followed by District 12. Even though the 12th district is the most run-down, and is lucky to have a single train station with probably two or three running trains.

Each train speeds at 250 miles per hour. And, the more you have, the more places you can go. The more places for the trains to take people you need away from you.

When I was younger, I stayed at the station as the train left, carrying my Aunt Enobaria – as she was a mentor for the tributes – and whoever had either volunteered or been chosen. I didn't wave to her, I didn't say good bye, and I didn't cry. Even though it was more likely than not going to be the one time of the season I saw her.

As I became thirteen, this way of farewell at the stations was destroyed for me, by me.

* * *

"Ninety... Ninety one.. Ninety... err, two..." I grunted as I pulled myself up, going on one hundred chin-ups. It was just the beginning of my day at the training center, and this was merely a warm up. "One... hundred." I gasped as I dropped myself down. I turned and Cato was just finishing up.

"You tired?" he asked, grinning. I told him no, and he said the same. I was just exhilarated. I was physically tired; not mentally. Not yet, at least. We went over to the spear-throwing station, and got to work.

I can throw just about anything, to be honest. While training, I use throwing knives primarily. But I like to mix things up, and practice with spears. For Cato, spear throwing is his favorite way of killing someone. He can throw one about seventy yards, but at the time, he could get about fifty yards. I'm lucky to get thirty.

I've also used arrows. I throw them the same way as knives. I can also use a bow and arrow, too, and they do go farther than my knives. About the same as my spear throwing length, give or take a foot. I'm well rounded with sharp objects that can kill someone.

Gymnastics were just another way of walking for me; like a second language. Agile may as well be my middle name. Cato was pretty quick and stealthy on his feet, too, but it wasn't his forte.

The obstacle courses were my favorite part of training. They were also last, so it gave me something to look forwards too. A usual course consists of floors that shake, move or give out, spears coming from the sides, and a few human components. I've done a few courses that were done while hanging from a thin line, stretched over twenty yards. Those were the most fun.

* * *

After training, Cato and I would go and get lunch with a few of our friends, but he insisted that only us two go that day. I quickly changed out of my gym clothes and met him outside the building. Then, we walked towards our usual restaurant, a burger and hot dog joint called _Leap Year. _The name didn't really mean anything, or that we knew of, but it served the best cheeseburgers in the entirety of District 2.

In the middle of one of our conversations on the way to lunch, Cato switched the subject. "Clove, I need to tell you something. And I don't want you to be mad."

"I keep telling you," I said, looking towards him briefly, "I don't give a damn if you have a girlfriend, okay?"

"It's not that. I-"

"Then what is it?" I didn't mean to cut him off, but I accidentally did.

"Will you fucking listen to me?" Cato stopped walking, and I looked at him and nodded 'yes.'

We sat at a nearby picnic table, and I stayed quiet while he began to speak. "My mom got a job offer in the Capitol." My eyes widened. This was either good, or just plain terrible. "She turned it down. They then told her that it wasn't a request, it was a demand. Since District 2 is the closest district to the Capitol, we're being forced to move to the border of it. My mom will have to cross into the Capitol each day to go to work. I'm still in District 2, though, so I'll have to train. I'll still be here, just-"

"Just on the other side of the district!" I snapped, and it was probably louder than it should have been. "Can't you stay here? Why are you leaving.. it's.. it's a day's trip by train, and I can hardly afford one trip there... I-"

He cut me off. "Clove! Just be quiet for another god damn minute!" Cato was clearly distressed with the situation, too. "I'm leaving tomorrow evening. I'm not allowed to stay with my uncle Brutus, because my mom wants me to be able to get away if I need to. So I'd have to be sixteen." I felt tears filling up in the back of my eyes, and I blinked. Cato noticed, because he put a gentle hand on my cheek. "Two years, and I'll be back. Only two years. You can get through it, Clove." He moved his hand away and pulled up his shirt a bit, showing where I'd signed my name on him. "And you don't need to worry about me forgetting you, either." I managed a weak smile. He pulled me into him gently and brushed his lips against mine. "Clove, I love you. Don't you ever forget it."

I nodded, melting in his grasp. We could've stayed like that forever, but we didn't want to draw attention, so we went back on our way to _Leap Year._

* * *

Did he mean as a friend? No. Friends don't kiss each other on the lips. Right? It's pretty messed up if they do. But then, I'm thinking boy with boy or girl with girl. Not girl with boy. Or.. I don't know. I kept thinking about this as we made our way to his house. We wanted to spend some time together, maybe I'd spend the night, and be together in the morning, since we didn't have training the next day.

We sat next to each other on his bed, watching TV. Nothing truly interesting was on. Caesar Flickerman was interviewing some designers from this year's Hunger Games, but neither of us found it interesting. I turned towards him, and saw that Cato had been looking at me. There was something in his expression I couldn't quite see. I asked him what was bothering him, because I knew something was.

"You don't have any way of remembering me." Cato said quietly. I thought for a moment. I'd remember him no matter what, but I saw his point.

"I guess you're right, Cato," I replied. He rolled over so his body was facing me. We were eye level, and our eyes that were on the same plane were stolen by the others. I came closer to him, and so did he. Our bodies touched, and his warmth quickly filled me.

Cato leaned forwards, and this kiss was anything but gently. It was fueled by fire, igniting in the gasoline that may as well have covered my lips. I was pulled onto him, and opened my mouth to allow him to enter his tongue. Our mouths savagely went at the others, and Cato's shirt and jeans found their way off. He broke it off went he realized this, though.

"Hey," he whispered, grinning. "I'm practically naked compared to you."

I smiled, and pulled off my shirt. I reached behind me and undid the bra clasp. My pants soon followed. Cato pulled me back down for one more kiss. Then he slid down my boy shorts and rolled on top of me.

The moment I felt his hand touch my skin between my legs, I had to bite down on my tongue to hold in a moan. I heard him murmur 'let it out' and I allowed every noise to come out of my mouth from then on. He let his fingers run over my folds for a bit, before putting a finger into me.

My eyes were wide and I let out a long, drawling moan. He slowly began to move it in and out of me, thrusting, and then added another finger. Cato gradually sped up, and I was soon soaking wet. He pulled out his fingers and locked his lips against mine, to conceal my whines for more.

"Please..." I whispered, breathlessly into his mouth. He pulled away and looked at me for a moment. Spread before him; at his will. Cato pushed off his boxers, and his member sprang lose.

I'm going to guess that six inches was pretty big for a fourteen year old. And I guessed that he was in the middle of puberty. Cato's voice had dropped what may have been an octave last month. He positioned himself and held onto my hips gently.

He tried to push in as painlessly as possible, but by his moans I'm guessing I was very tight. When I felt him push into me completely, I threw my head back, and it was probably a shriek, but I can't remember. In the next moment, Cato's mouth was on mine and he was thrusting into me. The more I moaned and grabbed at his back, the faster and harder he went.

Since it was the first time for us both, neither of us lasted very long. Probably seven minutes at the most. After he emptied himself, Cato collapsed on me. Even as we fell asleep, we were still one. United.

Fuck. I was going to miss him for the next two years.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Guess what! I CAN'T WRITE ABOUT SEX. It isn't surprising, though. Right? ****Try being a semi-clueless virgin and writing about it. It isn't too easy to over – or under – do it. Oh well. That's not the main focus of it, anyhow. Please review. And thanks for all the favs/story alerts/reviews! Review review review! Thanks guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, etc. All created by Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

_"Please."_

_"Please?"_

_"Please."_

* * *

There isn't a moment that passes when I wish you wouldn't have sent that letter. When I wish it could all be taken back. When I wish I went with you; across the District. A day away by train. Something my drunken father could never afford.

I should've been by your side since day one. But life doesn't work like that, now does it?

You should be the one to know. But I cannot express how I felt.

I didn't cry while I hugged him good by. But I didn't let him go when he demanded it, either. The only tears that came loose were small and hardly noticeable. They came through when Cato's eyes locked with mine as the train pulled away. I fought the urge to run after him.

That was when I was thirteen. I can still hear him yelling.

"Let me go!"

* * *

_Dear Cato,_

_ I miss you. I wish I would've gone with you to the other side of District 2. There's only six more months until we meet again._

_ Why won't you respond to my letters? I need you to know that they're what keeps me alive. I don't care if I sound weak. Since the moment we.. you know, I've realized that I can't live without you. I'm starting to worry that maybe my father has been finding my letters in the mailbox and throwing them out._

_ I love you, Cato. Please, please write me back._

_Sincerely, _

_Clove Sauer_

* * *

_Clove,_

_ I'm coming home early. There's something you need to know. I'll be at the train station, Saturday at about seven AM._

_Cato_

* * *

This single letter was all it took to make my small fourteen year-old heart dare to stop. I looked at the clock. 6:45 AM. And it was a Saturday.

Ever since we'd started writing each other, I would get the mail every other day right after the mailman dropped it off. I stood up, off of my bed, and quickly brushed my hair and put it in a ponytail. Soon, I had on running shorts and a soft, black jacket covering my tank top. But I ended up shrugging it off, because I'd forgotten my bra. Once I had myself situated, I slipped on some tennis shoes and was on my way.

Jogging to the train station took me about twenty five minutes. But when I sprinted the entire four miles, I got there in ten. I checked my phone's clock. Seven. Just then, the train pulled in, almost as if it teleported right in front of me.

A few moments passed, and Cato emerged with the same backpack he'd had on when he had left. He had changed. _A lot. _He was probably 6' 3", nearly a whole foot taller than me, and had bulked up. His legs were nicely toned, his arms buff, and I had no doubt in my mind that he sported a six pack. When our eyes locked – not before I could examine his face, though, which was _very _handsome – he stopped moving. The world seemed to be frozen. Then, _she _stepped out from behind him.

And I swear, _she _looked ten months pregnant. Like she was ready to burst. I knew for a fact that she was pregnant, because every where else, she was slim. I could tell that she was a Career, by the way she carried herself. And she had her (ugly) blonde and black hair back in a braid. Career girls commonly grow out their hair and have it tied back. If you're not a Career, you more often than not wear your hair down.

"Cato.." I said quietly. But he heard. Cato blinked, and then stepped aside so the – probably teenage – girl could see me. I looked away from him and stared at her.

"So, you're... what, Clove?" she sounded like she was growling. I know a bitch when I see one, and this was a Grade A Biotch.

I nodded and Cato came up to me, pulling me close. I lightly wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his chest. "Who is she?" I mumbled, so only Cato could hear.

We both sat down on a bench, and the Bitch went to the adjacent one. "She is Elaine. We're.. we're friends. But I.. I accidentally got her... pregnant."

My eyes widened. "You... you got... _her.._ I... Cato..." I couldn't form a sentence. Elaine appeared out of nowhere just then.

"Is it that hard to understand that he got me pregnant? We had sex. What would you expect form two people dating?" Her voice was snobby, and she spoke to me as if I was retarded. I wanted to smack her – before killing her slowly and painfully with the dagger Cato made for me.

"Go away. I want to talk to him by myself." She rolled her eyes and walked away, her high heels echoing on the pavement. "So... you were dating her... and decided to give her a fucking child?" My voice was filled with fury.

"Clove, it was an accident." Cato put two hands on my shoulders as if I was about to get up and throw the bench across the road. "It was peer pressure. Not what we had, Clove."

"Not what we _had_." I repeated him in a monotone voice, refusing to look at him. "Why did you even bring her here?"

"Her parents kicked her out when she told them. Elaine's due to have her baby in a few days, so she'll have it and then return to the Capitol."

"The Capitol? Huh. I thought she sounded like an asshole."

"Clove!" he put a hand over my mouth. "She won't even be in our business. She's going to have her kid and then go back. And she has relatives here, so we don't need to worry about her being on the streets."

"Our business? I'm not planning on having anything to do with her. Because apparently, we're back to square one." I stood up, away from Cato. I waved at both of them with a broad smile, and said in a Capitol accent, "See you later, _friends._"

"Wait!" I was pulled backwards by Cato's hands, roughly gripping my shoulders and spinning me towards him before I could get farther away. "Wait. All I need to do is make sure Elaine gets to a taxi. Then she'll be with her cousins, and out of the way. Then we need to talk things over."

I was mad at him. Pissed off. Why did he come back just for her? Obviously because she wouldn't be nice enough to get someone to take her to her cousins' home. I looked over at her, and noticed her stepping into a taxi with all her luggage. "Looks like you two are already split up." I murmured when he turned to see the cab drive away. We sat back down on the bench.

"Clove, I - "

"If I would've gotten knocked up when we had sex, would you have come back here?" I growled.

"Give me a reason why I wouldn't have come back."

"Because you were too busy fucking sluts like her!" I had finally snapped. "You left me for two whole years, only to come back when some bitch you gave a baby to got kicked out of her house! That's shit, Cato! Mother fucking bull SHIT!"

"Clove, I know, I left you here. I should've never, ever had sex with her... She got the upper hand and – "

"Stop blaming it on that ass wipe! It's _your _fault, Cato. _Your fault_!" I hyperventilated, using all my energy on him through my yelling.

"What did you want to hear, Clove? It's like you loved me so much that you didn't hardly ever look at another guy! Like you thought I was the only one for you, and you for me! Well that's not how the world works, and I know that's not how you work, Clove! I bet you were banging five guys a month!"

"Cato!" My eyes widened. I felt tears welling up behind them, too. I just stared at him, my jaw hung open. "I... I thought it was only you, Cato. I haven't spoken to another guy since you left."

"Yeah right. For all I know, you're a prostitute!"

"CATO!" I swung a fist back and it hit him square in the eye, knocking him back. I felt my sadistic personality take over, and I held back a satisfactory grin when I heard him thud against the pavement. "I used to think it was only you. But now, I never want to see you again. Go back to fucking your Capitol bitches." I kicked him in the ribs as hard as I could for good measure.

I began to jog away, towards home. I soon heard his footsteps behind me. I tore my jacket open, nearly breaking the zipper, and whipped out the dagger he handcrafted for me. In one swift motion, it was lodged in his left shoulder – straight to the hilt. He grunted, holding back pain, and tried his best to not fall to his knees. I went over to him and slowly pulled out the knife.

Then, I single handedly pushed him down onto the pavement once again. I straddled him, my feet and lower calves pressing his arms down. I pulled up his shirt and saw my signed name. "I have half a mind to cut out the chunk of skin this is on, dear Cato."

"Clove," he whispered. I knew he was in pain. "Please."

"Please?" I said softly back to him.

"Please." Cato gulped. "I love you, Clove."

"_Bull shit_." I replied, and slashed my knife across his abs. I watched as the blood began to trickle to the cut's surface. "No worries. It's not enough to kill you. Unless you want it to be." I wiped the blood off of the knife on his pants. And finally, after tracing my index finger over the blade, I threw it as hard as I could into a tree.

Since tree bark is thicker than flesh, I was happily surprised when it sank into the hilt. _He'll have a hard time getting the dagger out of that tree. _I thought. From now on, a sad Cato meant a happy Clove.

But then, I was on my back, and a bleeding Cato pinned me down. His crimson blood dripped onto my shirt.

"You are her friend, right?"

"So what?"

"Friends don't get other friends pregnant. Let alone have sex with them!" I yelled, and tried to get my knee into his crotch, but it couldn't find its way there.

"Is that what this is about?" Cato whispered.

"Friends don't kiss friends, either, Cato," I choked out, holding back tears.

"You think I don't know you had a replacement for me? That was a one time thing. I've changed. But I'll tell you this: When I had sex with Elaine, I was thinking of you."

"That's fucking sick, Cato. Sick. I thought we were more than friends. That you were the only one." I shot daggers at him with my soulless eyes. "It was always you."

He stayed over me for a moment, before working up enough blood in his mouth to finally spit in my face. Cato's eyes showed regret, but his expression showed hate. "You're being weak, Sauer." He stood up and kicked me in the ribs before walking off.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. Started with Dear John at this chapter. Sorry. And I was so confused while I was writing this... I don't even know. I just sort of went at it, you know? Don't be surprised if I take this down and post a different – BETTER – chapter, or if the next chapter is the best one in the history of fan fiction. But the first thing I said is the most likely outcome. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_"I'm just holding onto what I have."_

* * *

You never know how much you can realize about yourself in a heartbeat. Especially when you're laying belly-down on the pavement, a small pool of blood surrounding you. Make sure not to forget that a good fraction of that blood isn't even yours.

I'm not one to cry over a lot, honest. But losing Cato like that... It's enough to kill me. Such an important factor in your life. Add that to the chaos of the bloody-pavement scenario and you find yourself in my shoes.

I peeled myself of the ground to a kneeling position, a bit of blood mixing with my tears, staining my face as I turned to see Cato. He'd stopped walking away. I tried to tell myself to get up and get the fuck out of there, but I couldn't. And boy am I glad I didn't. My eyes stuck on the young man as he walked over to the one tree in the whole train station, took hold of the dagger that was forced to the hilt into the bark, and spent ten minutes, writhing and pulling until it was free.

Then he turned towards me. Cato cleaned the blade off on his shirt, which was now completely stained with blood, and walked over to me.

"Cato, I-" he cut me off by putting his finger to his lips, and tossing me the knife.

"I'm sorry. But, please, stay away."

Those words hit me like a runaway horse to the face.

I found myself on the ground again. All I know is that I must've looked so weak, so foolish to anyone else who saw me. I was crying over the boy I loved, that didn't love me back. He'd taken from me, only to give back bullshit. And I missed him.

I felt arms wrap around me, and I curled into the warm chest who's athletic arms carried me.

* * *

This is going to sound like an entire stack of shit, but honest to whatever God there may be, I woke up in my bed, wearing a clean change of clothes, and all of my wounds cared to. And it made me _so _angry. My eyes darted to the clock next to me. 6:45 AM. I'd slept for so long. This pissed me off even more.

I leaped out of bed, ran down the stairs with thuds - waking my drunk dad, which made him absolutely furious. To be honest, I might've flipped him off and thrown an empty beer bottle at him... - and made a beeline for Cato's home. I walked, at a fast pace. He wasn't that far away. Winter's darkness clouded my vision. Even though it wasn't cold, the sun took for-fucking-ever to rise.

I reached his door at 7 AM. No one except him was home. I knocked on the door and he opened it up almost immediately. I was pulled inside by the boy and as soon as the door was shut, our eyes were locked, and surprisingly enough, it was _my own _pair of arms keeping _him _away. I'd missed him, and now, I looked like I didn't want him. Was this some god damn dream? Was it all bullshit? Was I just going to wake up and have another year left to wait for Cato to come home?

No. I wasn't. Because then, I know for a fact that, I lost all regret and dug my nails into his shoulders, pulling him towards me.

We were on each other like crazy. Clothes went flying, hair was grabbed and pulled. Somehow we made it upstairs and to his bedroom. I still don't know how. I was naked as soon as the door was shut to his room and then he threw me on the bed. I was soaked by then, but he felt the need to put his face between my legs and - well, I wasn't going to deny him _that_.

I writhed underneath him, my muscles surging with pleasure, until I let go.

I came quickly, and as soon as I was finished, he came up and loomed over me, licking his lips with a wicked grin. I knew it was my turn and I scooted up to a sitting position as he went to lay down.

I pulled off his boxers to release him, and up it sprang. Nine inches was my guess. I tried to hide my surprise, but I guess I didn't do well, because he let out a crazy laugh, his eyes wild with excitement. We were drunk on our own happiness.

It took me a minute or so, but I managed to take half of his length. I guess that was good enough because five or six minutes later he came with a slight grunt and a drawling moan.

It took merely seconds until Cato was pounding into me, and we continued this, round after round. Fire growing inside us. Make up sex is honestly the best you can have.

At one point, a neighbor came and knocked on the door after one of our more intense sessions, and Cato went and answered the door without bothering to cover himself in any way.

Cato's raw physique was enough to scare the intruder away. And then, of course we were back at it.

We finally fell stopped at about noon, and fell asleep thirty or so minutes later. I curled up on his chest, with one of my thin arms around his abdomen. His arms hung on me loosely, hands meeting at the small of my back.

When we finally woke up, I took a pregnancy test, negative. Another about two hours later, negative. I didn't get pregnant. But after fucking that much, there's practically no way in hell I didn't. But, I didn't.

"You're one lucky son of a bitch," Cato said, coming up behind me in the bathroom and hugging me, arms wrapping around above my bare chest as he kissed the top of my head. I closed my eyes. "What're you thinking about?"

I took a deep breath. "Nothing..I'm just holding onto what I have." He lifted up his head and smiled at me in the mirror. "I love you, Cato."

For the first time in two years, he spoke the words I'd thought he'd never say.

"I love you, Clove."

* * *

**A/N: OMFG. OMFG. OMFG. OMFG. OMFG. OMFG. OMFG. I haven't written in FOREVER! I hope you guys like this chapter! I tried so hard to continue and make it good. And I guess my idea of good is sex. So, here you have it! Enjoy and PLEASE review! I also need inspiration for the next chapter. I will do almost anything you guys ask for. I don't know if I'll ever make up for my absence! Sorry!**


	6. Chapter 6

_It's my story, too._

* * *

I'm Cato. But you obviously know this by now. I've decided to tell my own piece of the story.

I've been on the side nearest the Capitol of District 2 for nearly two years. I'm supposed to return to my own home, by myself, shortly after my sixteenth birthday. But I'm leaving now, three months before I turn sixteen, because of Elaine.

She's from the Capitol and has lived with me and my mother ever since it was obvious she's pregnant. I personally think she's a bitch, but, I got her knocked up and she had no where else to go, since her parents kicked her out until the child was born.

Let me just explain what happened.

* * *

After I dragged myself away from Clove - I really regretted taking away her virginity, by the way. I guess I felt like if she kept it she wouldn't get into any trouble, like I did - I locked myself in my bedroom on the train and stayed there the entire time.

I didn't cry. But I ended up finding myself in a sort of loneliness. It was dark and filled with depression...Clove had to have felt the same way.

Then I immediately was under the impression that since I'd had sex with her, she'd think that she had nothing to lose. Clove had loved me and gotten the most out of me.

The idea of this killed me.

Each night after school and training in the new city - where I was very popular, no big surprise - I'd take off my shirt and run my hands over the scars she'd given me, especially her signature.

If others knew, they'd think I was weird. Or something.

To cover Clove's name, I had to wear my boxers up a bit high, and underneath my swimming trunks. Apparently that's how boys my age wore them a few centuries ago, before the rebellion. And I'd just brought it back.

As a fourteen year old, I was as horny as fuck. And nearly half of the girls in the school wanted me, and I thought of most of them as pretty, too. Not nearly enough to compare to Clove...but I didn't know that at the time. She changed so much while I was away. Clove got so...beautiful over the years, and her body is _amazing_.

Like I said, as a horny little teenager, I let countless girls go down on me, and - out of pure stupidity - I had sex with more than enough, in just one year. At one point, I did catch an STD. But Capitol medicines are easy to come by when you're that close to the Capitol, and the problem was solved and infinitely prevented for myself in a matter of hours.

So, basically, I could do whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted. What an awesome set up for a fourteen year old.

It went on, into my fifteenth year, too. I was at the top of my game in training for the Games, making plans to move back to my old house when I turned sixteen, and having sex about twice or more times each day. I also kept in contact with Clove, and I made the dumbass choice to act as if she were honestly the only one for me.

But if we were anything alike, I assumed she was doing the same things I was.

Now, lets go to where I met Elaine.

* * *

She's the most popular girl in school, you see. Short, blonde hair, streaked with red and blue, walked about in crazy fashions and high heels, basically trademark Capitol girl. There was this one, huge combined high school between the richer District 1 & 2 kids, and about half of the Capitol teenagers. The other half of Capitol teens went to a private school. They went on to become gamemakers, or have roles in the government. The ones I was around turned into stylists or designers or Peace Keepers, you know the deal.

I had been invited to her 120 kid birthday party, as she was turning eighteen and it was her senior year. I only came for two reasons: alcohol and sex.

So halfway through the party, Elaine finds me, and drags me to her room and ties me to the bed. She's one kinky slut, I swear. I was pretty drunk, too. The next thing I remember is her getting me nude and her changing into black and red lingerie. I stood at attention within seconds, and well, you know what happened next.

We went for a few rounds, but she ended up falling asleep. Nothing compared to Clove.

After everyone else cleared out, she dragged me into her room again, and we started going at it. But then my best friend at the time, Rayne, came in and pulled me away because he was my ride home. Not after he watched us go for a round, though. He was a real dick, now that I think of it.

Elaine became my fuck buddy, too. We had to stop after a month, because her mother had her take a pregnancy test and it turned out positive. Obviously she lied and said it was negative. But after it became obvious Elaine was pregnant and her mother took her to the doctor, and the pregnancy was confirmed, she came to live with my mother and I.

Mom didn't give a fuck, and I was left to care for Elaine.

* * *

Mother of god, she was such a bitch.

I had to give her breakfast in bed each morning, sunny side up eggs with two slices of bacon, and the perfect amount of orange juice - without pulp, of course. _And _fresh squeezed. I had to do her laundry, rub her swollen ankles, dye her hair - the most recent color had been an ugly blonde with stupid black streaks - and then sleeping next to her was the _worst. _

She never slept _next _to me. She slept _on top_ of me. I didn't mind when Clove did, because she was so small, but since Elaine had a huge belly and was pretty tall, it was very uncomfortable and pissed me off a good deal. If I tried to move, she'd yell "Quit it, you fucker!" and then dug her sharp nails into my bare shoulders or my abs, wherever her hands lay. You can imagine that from time to time it really, _really _did hurt. Not as much as Clove's knives or punches or kicks, but, that was a sweet kind of pain. One we both enjoyed. It was obvious we were sadistic, and perhaps a bit masochistic. I loved when I felt her knife hit me, especially the dagger I made her.

Days before she was due to give birth and return to the Capitol, she told me that she had cousins who lived where I used to in the District. You can't imagine how pissed I was. But she told me that if I came with her to the train station and on the train ride, she would leave to go with her cousins, then back to the Capitol. I agreed, and left simply by telling my mother I was going back home, and she was fine with it. More important things bothered her, I suppose, and she knew I'd keep up with training and appear at Reapings.

I wrote to Clove telling her I was on my way home. It was going to be about three days' time to travel home, because we couldn't afford a straight-forward, one train trip. I wasn't worried about how Elaine would do, personally. She said she'd give the baby up for adoption soon after it was born and that I should fuck off. I wasn't going to argue.

We arrived at my home, and as soon as I stepped off the train, I saw a short, athletic, brown haired girl. Her eyes stared at me and I knew it was Clove. I stepped forwards slowly, but she stood frozen, and I knew she'd seen Elaine.

"Cato.." Clove whispered. I stepped aside, and Elaine greeted her with a bitchy tone in her voice. I continued to Clove and pulled her against me, and she buried herself in my embrace. "Who is she?" she questioned.

I took her over to a bench and we sat down. "She is Elaine..." I found it hard to find the right words. "We're..we're friends, but uh, I accidentally... got her pregnant..."

Clove's eyes went wide and her mouth gaped. "You... you got... _her.. _I... Cato..." she seemed as if she was choking on tears. Then I heard Elaine's shrieky Capitol tone.

"Is it that hard to understand that he got me pregnant? We had sex. What would you expect from two people dating?" she spoke slowly, as if Clove was a dipshit, and I cringed slightly.

"Go away. I want to talk to him by myself." Clove demanded. As soon as Elaine was back on the other side of the train station, she spoke. "So... you were dating her... and decided to give her a fucking child?" Her voice shook with anger. _Fuck! _was all I could think at first.

"Clove, it was an accident." That was truthful. I placed hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "It was peer pressure." Bullshit. "Not what we had, Clove." I didn't know where I was trying to go with this.

"Not what we _had_." God dammit, Clove was smart. She avoided looking at me. "Why did you ever bring her here?"

"Her parents kicked her out when she told them." Close enough to the truth... "Elaine's due to have her baby in a few days, so she'll have it and then return to the Capitol."

"The Capitol? Huh. I thought she sounded like an asshole."

"Clove!" I snapped, and covered her mouth, even though I agreed with her. "She won't even be in our business. She's gooing to have her kid and go back. And she has relatives here, so we don't need to worry about her being on the streets."

"Our business? I'm not planning on having anything to do with her. Because apparently, we're back to square one." _No.. No.. No! Clove, please, I love you so much! I can't lose you... No!_ is what I was thinking. What I should've said. She got up and walked off, but then turned around and said in a hilariously perfect Capitol accent, "See you later, _friends_!"

I didn't laugh, though. I ran to her and pulled her backwards. "Wait! ... Wait. All I need to do is make sure Elaine gets to a taxi. Then she'll be with her cousins, and out of the way. Then we need to talk things over."

She glared at me. I'd said something wrong. Then we both turned to see Elaine getting into a taxi and leaving. "Looks like you two are already split up." she muttered as I watched the cab drive away. I lead her back to sit down at the bench.

"Clove, I - "

"If I would've gotten knocked up when we had sex, would you have come back here?" Clove growled at me.

"Give me a reason why I wouldn't have come back."

"Because you were too busy fucking sluts like her!" That was true. God dammit, that was true! "You left me for two whole years only to come back when some bitch you gave a baby to got kicked out of her house! That's shit, Cato! Mother fucking bull SHIT!"

"Clove, I know, I left you here. I should've never, ever had sex with her..." _Even though it's not as if my hand could've begin to substitute. _I thought grimly. "She got the upper hand and - "

She cut me off in the middle of my lie. Today wasn't my day...fuck.

"Stop blaming it on that ass wipe! It's _your _fault, Cato. _Your fault_!" She screamed. She was so right about this kind of thing...

"What did you want to hear, Clove? It's like you loved me so much that you didn't hardly ever look at another guy! Like you thought I was the only one for you, and you for me! Well that's not how the worl works, and I know that's not how you work, Clove! I bet you werek banging five guys a month!" Which was nothing compared to my fifty girls...

"Cato!" I could tell I'd really hurt her. I didn't know what to do. "I... I thought it was only you, Cato. I haven't spoken to another guy since you left."

I didn't know what else to say, so I yelled what I'd been thinking:

"Yeah right. For all I know, you're a prostitute!"

Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shi-

"CATO!" Her fist hit my face and I was on the ground immediately after. "I used to think it was only you. But now, I never want to see you again. Go back to fucking your Capitol bitches." Her foot knocked the air out of my just after.

I stood up and saw her running away. I had to have her... I was nothing without her at least by my side, and I began to jog to her. That wasn't smart. She ripped off her jacket, which had the dagger I made her strapped on the inside, grabbing it as it fell to the ground, and I barely blinked before it went right into my shoulder. I grunted, and struggled to stand. She'd never hit me with one of her knives that hard before...

She walked over slowly and took her time pulling the knife out of me, then pushed me down onto the pavement. She straddled me, her back to me, and held my arms down. I knew she was using all her strength.

"I have half a mind to cut out the chunk of skin this is on, dear Cato."

Her signature. I'd forgotten about it. "Clove... please." I muttered through the pain in my shoulder.

"Please?" she replied, turning so I could see her profile.

"Please." I took a deep breath. "I love you, Clove." And I really did, for the first time in two years. I needed her. I loved her.

"_Bull shit_." Her knife slashed against my stomach and I winced. "No worries. It's not enough to kill you. Unless you want it to be." She wiped the blade on my khakis and then threw it into the only tree in the train station.

In a moment, I was filled with rage. I rolled from under her and slammed her against the pavement, my blood dripping onto her.

"You are her friend, right?" Referring to Elaine.

"So what?" I snarled.

"Friends don't get other friends pregnant. Let alone have sex with them!" She yelled, and I felt her trying to kick my crotch, but with no success.

She was mad about an accident.

"Is that what this is about?" I whispered in her ear so I didn't have to look her in the eyes.

"Friends don't kiss friends, either, Cato," she was holding back tears now, definitely.

"You think I don't know you had a replacement for me? That was a one time thing. I've changed." More shit. God, why did I lie? "I'll tell you this: When I had sex with Elaine, I was thinking of you."

That was true. It was so true. Every girl. I couldn't help it. I thought of Clove. I had felt as though I was betraying her. Every time.

"That's fucking sick, Cato. Sick." I shouldn't have said that either.

Dammit!

"I thought we were more than friends. That you were the only one. It was always you."

I spit my blood at her before getting up. "You're being weak, Sauer." I kicked her before beginning to walk off.

If anyone should've been angry, though, it was Clove.

I went over to the tree and wrestled with the knife. I don't know how long it took, but I finally got it out and went over to her. She was kneeling, sobbing, her body wracked with pain and loss.

I'd caused it all.

"Cato, I - " I held my finger up to my mouth and tossed her the knife.

"I'm sorry. But, please, stay away."

I didn't want to cause anymore. But she fell down, crying, wailing. She needed somebody. I remembered how she had cried when I left... her father... how I was one of her few friends. How I'd taken from her to give nothing at all in return.

I picked her up and walked her back to her house, where I cleaned the blood and scratches on her, put her in different shorts and a new shirt, and left her on her bed.

I went slowly to my own home, half limping the entire way.

Why did I act like that? Like I was done with her... Like Clove was some terrible slut who didn't need me. _I _needed _her_. And _she _was the one crying over _me_. I played such a big part in her life. As if she didn't, in mine. I needed her during training. She was my best friend.

I thought of her as more than a best friend. I lost that between us. Ruined it.

I was so happy when she knocked at my door the next morning. _And _I was glad she didn't get pregnant.

But regardless, I'm not going to lose her again.

At least... I swore I wouldn't. Not until the next Reaping did I realize the chance that we might be separated yet again.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Cato's POV! What a nice surprise. Maybe this will clear a few things up, and foreshadow something HUGE. But you already know what happens if you read the book. But... I'm going to mix the ending up. Expect the unexpected. Or. Well. Just. Wait for Chapter 7. xD**


End file.
